l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Moto Kang
Moto Kang was a bushi of the Unicorn Clan, worshipper of the Lords of Death, and a member of the Baraunghar. Demeanor Kang actions earned him to be considered a villain. Moto Kang's Sword (Path of the Destroyer flavor) Moto Kang (The Harbinger Botext) He considered himself good motivating his men and following orders, but all around him considered Kang a man of questionably sanity, not only for his cruelty in the battlefield, but for the jokes he made with matters that could harm the man Kang was talking. He was an unrespectful man with his superiors or even the divine. Darling of the Season, by Lucas Twyman Kumitae Tournament In 1168 Kang participated in a martial arts tournament, the Kumitae Tournament, which prize was a recently discovered martial arts manual written by Shinsei himself, the Kumitae. Riza fought the Hida Nichie in the first round and lost. One of the contenders, the ronin Masami was later exposed as a tainted Daigotsu's follower, and was killed by Nichie. For her actions the Crab was considered a hero, and the final round was not disputed, being Nichie the Kumitae Champion. Kumitae, by Rusty Priske Escorting Phoenix In 1170 he acted as a guide for Isawa Kyoko and Isawa Sawao as they traveled across the Western Steppes, hoping to find signs of the Dark Oracle of Fire or his forces on the Northern border. During this time Kang and Kyoko warmed to each other, much to the disdain of Sawao. Fires of the Heart, by Lucas Twyman Unicorn Plague In 1171 Moto Kang was involved with the Unicorn Clan operation to contain the deadly plague that had infested their lands. Primarily his mission was to destroy all the infected or undead that tried to leave the quarantined areas, mainly in the Horiuchi lands. His disdainful treatment of those he dispatched earned him a scolding from the Imperial Magistrate Moto Hotei, who threatened to arrest Kang if his behaviour continued. Path of the Destroyer, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War Kang commanded the Khol Regulars during the Destroyer War. The Kotei 2010 MegaGame Fire in the Shinomen Mori In 1171 during the Destroyer War wildfires near the northern edge of the Shinomen Mori ravaging the dry plains near the region and threatened the Unicorn Clan's scouts stables with their legendary Shinjo steeds. Despite the best efforts of the Khol Regulars, led by Moto Kang, the stables would have been lost. When the stables seemed lost, the Spider surprisingly arrived, to aid the Unicorn against the wildfires. It was the Dark Wind unit led by the tainted Moto Yuudai. Once the fires were dealt with, tension between Unicorn and Spider arose, because Daigotsu Chaozhu was sighted, known to the Unicorn as the believed dead Moto Chaozhu, brother of the Khan, Moto Chen. The description of the Spider's unit, however, was considered similar to that of the Dark Moto, believed eradicated. The use of maho was also witnessed by the Unicorn. Small creatures, called Gakku, helped dragging off the corpses of the Shinjo steeds burnt by the fires, but it was unknown for what purpose. The State of the Empire 2, by Shawn Carman Closing a portal to Gaki-do Asako Inquisitors, Ikoma Wardens, Lady Doji's Eyes, and Shinjo Scouts marshalled to prevent the opening of a portal to Gaki-do advised by the Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko. When they reached the place the portal was already opened and a nearby village attacked. Moto Kang closed the portal driving peasants into it, the way to make its closure possible. The State of the Empire 7 Dismissed of Ki-Chang's command In 1172 Kang was a gunso fighting the Army of Fire in the Northern Steppes. He was under the command of the chui Shinjo Ki-Chang, who despised Kang. When his supperior saw an opportunity to get rid of him, Kang was ordered to join the Unicorn forces led by Horiuchi Nobane in the southern front, a front more deadly and where Kang could disappear quickly. Kan suggested to promote his nikutai Shinjo Hansu and sent him instead. It would lead in a loss of face to Kang, being overpassing by a subordinate, but the Moto only wished to remain in the steppes. There he could send more men in the arms of his beloved Lords of Death. Ki-Chang did not change his mind and Kang departed. Southern front During his journey Kang killed several bandits in the Shinomen, and he considered the encounter the most fun he had had in days. Near the Kaiu Wall he saw the Destroyers attacking the Crab. He did not stop to aid them and followed. When he met Nobane his new superior quickly was aware of Kang's demeanor. Nobane suffered twice a joke about the demise of the Horiuchi family, and the second time escalated to personal fight with their bare hands. Toritaka Lands - 1172 In the mid autumn of 1172 (approximately somewhere between the Month of the Dog to the beginning of the Month of the Boar), Horiuchi Nobane and Moto Kang were investigating a village within Toritaka lands. They came across a completely frozen village where they encountered a spirit, and gave chase. The spirit led them to a ravine which was filled with an entire legion of Destroyers completely encased in ice. Nobane recognized the spirit for what she was, a Snow Maiden, but Kang behaved in a boorish manner toward the spirit. The snow-maiden started to reveal Tengoku's part in the current war but she was rudely interrupted by Kang. Nobane apologized profusely, but the offended snow maiden would not reveal more than that the Armies of the Destroyer were in for a long, cold and difficult campaign this winter. Kang was adviced that his sword somehow protected him from the Snow Maiden's influence, but his luck could end one day. Reviled Somehow Kang came under the sway of a dark nemuranai, and was involved in the death of Utaku Remi. His name became like a curse among the Unicorn, despite his Lord Nobane considered him a victim of Burdens, by Shawn Carman the Moto Kang's Sword. Matsu Benika, the bearer of the Hand of the Jade Dragon, took the blade from Kang and put it under the care of Horiuchi Nobane. Imperial Histories 2, p. 264 Family Kang had an un-named brother, as well as a nephew, Moto Jun-Ni. Embers of War, Part 1: The Unicorn, by Shawn Carman External Links * Moto Kang (Path of Hope) * Moto Kang Exp (The Harbinger) Category:Unicorn Clan Members